


Would He?

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Tumblr Prompt, a domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt "Ten/Rose, first big fight"





	Would He?

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring stories from Tumblr to AO3

It should have been about something important.  

It should have been about how he’d changed his face.  How he didn’t tell them that all it would take was a cup of tea.  How he’d scared her so badly she’d nearly given up on him.

It should have been about what the Face of Boe had meant when he’d called them to the hospital, or about him leaving her behind at the lifts, or about kissing Cassandra.

It should have been about calling her a feral child in Scotland, or not noticing that she wasn’t at dinner, or letting Sir Robert die.

It could have been about Sarah Jane or letting Mickey on board.

It should have been about leaving her for the uncrowned queen of France.

They had argued about all of those things, but their first huge, knock-down, drag-out fight.

With the old him, it would have happened.  He was more abrupt and less subtle.  They would have shouted and raged and then forgiven each other and been done.

Instead, with this new brown-haired, bouncy, big-eyed puppy of a Doctor, he deflected, distracted, and diverted and nothing was ever said.

The breaking point was breakfast and the explosion nearly rocked the entire Vortex.

Rose had made breakfast- toast, eggs, sliced fruit, tea, and coffee.

Mickey and the Doctor had sat at their usual places, and each had taken a sip of their tea.  Mickey seemed perfectly pleased with his, but the Doctor had choked and spat his all over the table.

“Ugh, that’s horrible!”

 

Mickey had gone very still, and Rose had turned slowly to face the Doctor who noticed neither fact and continued.

“It’s all bitter and… what’s wrong with it?”

“I put…” Rose trailed off.  She had put lemon in his tea that morning, unthinkingly.  This Doctor took his tea with sugar and cream, but her dark-haired, big-eared Doctor had taken it with lemon.  Bitter and tart, a bit like him.

Two months, and she thought she’d come to terms with the new face that her beloved Doctor wore.  Then he’d gone off with some woman, willing to take the slow path, and she’d unconsciously slipped back into old habits.  Comfortable habits.  Missed habits.

“I put lemon in it,” she whispered.

“I don’t take lemon in my tea,” the Doctor said, frowning at his cup.  "I haven’t done that since…“  He too trailed off, suddenly understanding what had happened.

Mickey, seeing that something was passing between the pair before him, concluded that breakfast was far too dangerous a consideration and made himself vanish.

"I thought we’d gotten through this,” the Doctor said, soft and low.  Rose could hear the anger in his voice, but he managed to keep it in check.  "I thought we were okay.  Weren’t we okay?“

"We were…”

“But?”

“Would he have left me there?” she asked, voice low.  "Would he have gone off with her, or would he have found another way?“ Rose could feel her voice starting to climb, could hear the hysteria creeping in, but found that she couldn’t care.

"Would he have told me that I’m a mayfly to him?  That I’ll die and he’ll live and that makes me nothing?”

“Rose, I didn’t…”

“Would he have called me names in front of Queen Victoria?  Would he have gotten so caught up in the mystery that he forgot I even existed to get captured?  Would he?  Would he have let me get possessed by that bitchy trampoline?”

“Of course he would have,” the Doctor roared, cutting off her shrieks.  "He would have because he’s me, or are you too much a stupid ape to remember that?  He forgot you in Cardiff and let you get captured by Sneed, or have you forgotten?  He knew you were a mayfly, and he let Jabe call you all sorts of names.  Have you forgotten every time he was cruel and rude and abrasive?“

"At least he never promised not to leave me behind one moment only to turn around and do exactly that, Doctor!”

“It was all of history, Rose!”

“And three minutes to either explain your stupid plan or tell me how to get off that bloody ship, or to come up with something that would work better would have ended everything?”

“She was being attacked!”

“You’d told her to keep them talking!  She was a brilliant talker, could have kept it going for ages.  Plenty long enough for you to think of a plan less stupid than jumping out a window and leaving me and Mickey to rot!”

“I didn’t- I wouldn’t- the TARDIS would have taken you home!”

“Even better, then  _she_  could just rot on the corner of the Powell Estate with me and Mickey.”

“I’d have found you.  I’d have made it back to you.”

She stared at him for a long time, face pale and eyes red, though no tears were falling.

“I don’t believe you.”

In two strides he was in front of her.  So close she could feel the heat of his skin through all of the layers of his clothes and hers.  So close that she could feel his breath on her skin.

“I would have found you.  I told you I wouldn’t leave you behind and I wouldn’t have.  I’d have come for you.”

Before she could open her mouth to object again, his mouth was on hers and everything flew her mind.


End file.
